fnafsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Freddy's
'''Welcome to Freddy's '''is a song sung from the perspective of the animatronics. In the song, the animatronics describe stalking the night guard. Lyrics Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band 1... 2... (Kill) 3... Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share? It's been many years stuck here living with our fears Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see? In this misery, you can join our family Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore? This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair Stalking hallways, getting closer Got you now, it's nearly over Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Careful not to waste your power You've still got to last an hour I can hear your heart pound heavy Here we come I hope you're ready Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn Can you last five nights at Freddy's? They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout After they go home, that is when they let us roam Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide Stalking hallways, getting closer Got you now, it's nearly over Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Careful not to waste your power You've still got to last an hour I can hear your heart pound heavy Here we come I hope you're ready Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last five nights at Freddy's? Hey kids! Where do you think you're going? Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that I just want to go home Don't want to be alone Please don't cry or scream out You won't ever get out Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn Can you last five nights at Freddy's? Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last five nights at Freddy's? What have we here? Wow! I sure am (kill them) am hungry! Let's eat Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time Category:FNaF 1 Songs